Dodoria's Elites
Dodoria's Elites are an elite squad in the Planet Trade Organization that works under Dodoria. History Dodoria and the Elites were ordered by Frieza to go to Planet Meat and assassinate Bardock's squad. After Bardock discovers that his comrades have been executed in treachery, he gets attacked by Dodoria's Elites. Isbay fires several energy waves at Bardock, but the Saiyan dodges them and crushes his skull. Bardock then uses Pierr as a shield to defend from an oncoming energy wave from Mongo. Lubby later incapacitates Bardock allowing Mongo to punches the Saiyan. However, Bardock spins Lubby around, causing the captain to punch a hole through his back. Bardock then launches a Full Power Energy Wave at the elites, killing both. Members (Note: these names are not official canon and were concieved by Team Four Star) Mongo Mongo is the leader of Dodoria's Elites and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - Father of Goku. Along with his fellow team members, was tasked to kill Bardock's team by Frieza, which he and his team succeed in doing saving Bardock. When Bardock (who was away from his team at the time) arrived to find his team members dead, Mongo and his team ambushed him. Mongo attempted to kill Bardock with an energy wave, but Bardock used Pierr as a shield, killing his own agent instead. Lubby then grabbed Bardock, allowing Mongo to deliver some nasty punches to Bardock. However, Bardock got free and spun around causing him to punch through Lubby instead before Bardock killed them both with an energy wave. Isbay Isbay is a second member of Dodoria's Elites and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - Father of Goku. Along with the rest of Dodoria's Elites, Isbay was sent to planet Meat to execute Bardock's squad. After Bardock returned to his Saiyan squad only to discover that his squad had been killed, Isbay and his teammates ambushed him. Isbay was later killed when Bardock caved his skull in. He was the first to die. Lubby Lubby is a third member of Dodoria's Elites and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - Father of Goku. Lubby was among the elites that Dodoria brought with him to assassinate Bardock's squad. When Bardock discovered Dodoria's treachery and returned to his squad only to witness the aftermath of his comrades' execution, he was ambushed but managed to survive and fight on. After Isbay and Pierr were killed by Bardock, Lubby came up from behind and put Bardock in a Full Nelson and let Mongo punch him. However, Bardock spun Lubby around, making the captain to punch a hole through Lubby instead. Bardock then threw a Full Power Energy Wave at the elites, killing both. Pierr Pierr is a fourth member of Dodoria's Elites and a minor antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Bardock - Father of Goku. Along with his fellow Elites, Pierr was sent to Planet Meat to assassinate Bardock's team. After Bardock discovered that his team had been killed, the Elites ambushe him Pierr was attacked by Bardock and used as a shield to protect from Mongo's energy attack, killing him. He was the second to die. Trivia *Mongo appears to be the same race as Commander Zeeun. *Isbay appears to be the same extraterrestrial race as Appule. *Another member of Pierr's race later appears in the scene where Bardock charges at Frieza. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Aliens Category:Fighters Category:Organizations Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Teams Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Assassins Category:Traitor Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls